Won't You Stay Til' The AM?
by supersnowbarry
Summary: After a month of struggle, Caitlin finds herself at a local bar in Central City. A quiet night turns into a lifetime of opportunity, all thanks to Barry. [Friendship and potential Snowbarry]
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One, We're Just Swimmin' Round in our Glasses_

 _Hopeless. Lost._ Those are just two of the many words that Caitlin Snow could use to describe how she was feeling at the moment. How did she get to this point in her life? Two loses in the span of two weeks was something she was not prepared for. Yet, there she was, looking down at her second glass of Vodka soda - Half a glass of Vodka, and a splash of Club Soda. A strong drink, but one that was much needed.

Where to begin? Well, for starters she found out earlier in the day thatshe failed her board exam to become a certified BioChemist; 7 years of hard work down the drain. She had been waiting her whole life to get her PhD, and now the moments leading up to this were gone, all because of one thing. One very traumatic thing.

Holding back tears while listening to a very muted and muffled "Don't Stop Believin'" fading out in the background, she downed the last of her drink. Cringing from the taste (she always hated when she got to the bottom of the drink, when she was home she liked to pinch her nose to try and block out the bitter taste the Vodka gave off. She looked around at the ghost town before her, setting the empty glass down on the bar. "I'll take another, and while you're at it, go ahead and start a tab for me, please," she told the bartender.

The bartender, better known as Jake, nodded and gave an understanding smile. Jake worked most nights, or at least the nights in the prior few months that Caitlin had been in. He was always so pleasant to be around, and that was all that Caitlin needed right now.

Looking down at her watch, she saw that over an hour had passed and wondered why the bar was so _empty_. It wasn't normal for a friday night in Central City. She hoped that more frequents would arrive soon, maybe some that she already knew. Not that she necessarily wanted company, but it couldn't hurt.

She must have spoken too soon, because the once cold and empty seat next to her now gave off an unwanted warmth. She looked over to her left and saw a man (at least in his 40's), wearing a black suit with a loosened emerald green necktie. He wasn't half bad, with dark, deep set eyes and perfectly slicked brown hair, wearing wrinkles under his eyes, showing off years of hard work. A face she didn't recognize.

He looked at her and gave a toothy grin, taking a sip of his beer. She gave a frigid smile and turned away, looking back down at her own drink, knowing what was about to happen but trying to avoid it at all costs.

Clearing her throat, she adjusted her white collar, one that she wore under a charcoal sweater. The sweater had seen better days. Caitlin wasn't one to dress, "frumpy" but desperate times call for desperate measures. She felt cozy in the sweater. Safe. It helped her out of that bed the morning, which was a victory in itself.

Waking her up from her thoughts, she heard the man mutter something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I said, do you come here often?" he repeated himself, giving the same toothing grin he gave her before.

"Uh, I-, yeah just in the past few months..." She knew how uneasy she sounded, but she wasn't in the headspace for a proper conversation.

"I'm here most nights, the names Matt. I think would have remembered seeing a pretty face like yours. What's your name, cutie? Let me buy you a drink, huh?" he said with raised eyebrows and darker eyes than before.

She felt her cheeks turn a deep shade of red, but not for pleasant reason. Caitlin's face only tended to go red for one of two reasons: embarrassment or frustration. In this moment, she couldn't tell which one she was feeling more.

As she went to open her mouth, and say the words that no one could've prepared for, she heard a voice, "Heeeeeeey! There you are. I've been looking all over for you!"

She turned to look behind her and saw a tall and lanky guy (he had to be at least six feet tall), displaying an outfit similar to hers but he looked more put-together. She couldn't help but notice his anxious but inviting green eyes. He was handsome, that's for sure, and Caitlin could point out a nice looking guy when need be.

She looked at him with confusion written all over her face. She thought to herself, _Is this guy forreal? He's either drunk and thinks I'm someone else, or maybe, just maybe he's trying to help me out?_

She gulped, deciding to play along. "Oh, hey! Um, yeah, I uh- came a little earlier and forgot to shoot you a text to let you know I was here." With an unsuspecting half smile, she motioned to the chair to the right of her, that was currently occupied by her purse. After picking it up, she clutched it close to her body.

The older man that had been sitting with her,she smirked to herself at thought of his name. _Matt._ It had been an annoying classmate's name that was forced to sit next to her during her sophomore year of college. _Huh. Maybe all Matt's are irritating by nature_? She thought to herself.

Letting out a low growl that made Caitlin jump, Matt grabbed his beer and scooted his stool out. Leaving a tip for the bartender. He went to join a group of suited up men in the back booth of the little bar.

"I'm sorry, you looked uncomfortable, and I figured I could-", the nameless and handsome man began.

"Thank you." Caitlin interrupted with slight relief in her now hushed voice.

"I didn't see you here earlier. The bar was quite calm when I got here," she started, looking around slowly at the once empty bar that was now overflowing with people. College kids, women and men in business attire, and even a few people who looked like they used a Fake I.D to get in.

"Oh, I got here a little while ago. I normally stay to myself and try to pick a quiet booth in the back where I can read articles on my phone," he said while pointing to the back booth that was now occupied by Gary and his friends. "But as you can see, that spots taken tonight." He smiled, holding out his hand for Caitlin to grab and shake. "I'm Barry, by the way."

She reached up her icy hands from her now, watered down drink, and shook his hand. "Caitlin," she introduced herself with a nod. She noticed his hand shake was firm, remembering something her dad used to tell her, _a handshake makes a man,_ or something like that.

"So, what do you like to read?" she asked. Barry looked at her with a confused expression. "You mentioned that you liked to read articles when you come here, if your booth isn't taken that is," she said lightly.

"Oh, I like to read up on random things, mostly science related. I've been really into Fritz Haber the past couple of days…" he said, looking at Caitlin's face, not knowing if she was interested or bored. "I'm sorry, I geeked out on you for a second." He laughed.

"No," she said, almost too quick, making Barry move back for a second. "I actually went to school to be a BioChemist," she said, trailing off.

"That's so awesome! Wow, so you're certified, I'm assuming?" Barry now seemed more interested than ever.

Caitlin swirled her straw around in her drink, feeling the tears stinging her already tired eyes. "I actually-" she started to say, but swallowed back her tears. "I just found out today that I did not pass my boards to become certified," she admitted, downing whatever what was left of her tasteless Vodka, calling Jake over for a refill.

Watching the small-framed and tired girl chug the rest of her half filled drink, Barry knew instantly that he hit a nerve. "I'm sorry. It was rude for me to assume."

She looked over to him, trying to put on her most sincere smile while grabbing the new drink that was placed in front of her. "No, no need to apologize. You couldn't have known, right? I mean, who chokes on a test that they prepared their whole entire life to take?" She grabbed her glass and felt the slow burn of the alcohol go down her throat. After the glass was empty, she looked back to Barry and asked, "Can I buy you something? A drink or food maybe?"

"You don't have to do that," he said, shaking his head. "Anyways, isn't it me who should be asking that?" he asked, smiling while doing finger guns at her.

She giggled to herself. "I mean, it's the _least_ I can do for sitting here, making you feel uncomfortable after you tried to relieve me of the very same feeling not even ten minutes ago," she slurred apologetically, feeling her drink slowly sneaking up on her and her vision starting to blur in a familiar way.

"Well in that case, I'll take another Jack and Coke, please." he smiled.

"Jack and Coke, huh? Haven't had one of those in years," she said, her voice drifting off in a memory. "That was my dad's go to, we would drink those together when either of us had a rough day. I switched over to good ol' Vodka with Club Soda though - less calories," she shared, winking at Barry.

Her eyes widened. She was taken back by what she had just did. _Was she flirting? Or trying to?_ At this point, she was in over her head, and the Vodka wasn't helping.

"You know, I did hear somewhere that the lighter the alcohol, the less calories," he said, smiling.

She grinned back at him. "Hey Jake, I'll take another Vodka Soda and a Jack and Coke for my new friend Barry," she shouted, patting Barry on the back a few times.

Barry laughed under his breath at the clearly drunk and suddenly confident girl beside him.

"No way, I'm cutting you off, girlie. This is what, drink number five for you?" Jake questioned.

"I've only had three, dude. C'mon, you can trust me." She winked at the young and put together bartender.

"First of all, no. Second of all, you never call me dude, so you just played yourself _dude_ ," he imitated her, using the same tone Caitlin used before. "Here's your tab," he said while sliding Caitlin her receipt. "Why don't I call you an Uber?"

She shook her head. She knew that money was about to be tight, with her dad gone and her once promised career at S.T.A.R. Labs down the drain. She couldn't afford any extras. Signing off on the paper in front of her, she looked up at Jake, knowing he had her best interest at heart. "I'll just walk home, my apartment is right up the street. It'll only take me five minutes at most," she stated with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Why don't I walk with you Caitlin? My dad's house is a few blocks from here," Barry offered. "I'd feel better knowing you got home safe. Who knows what kind of trouble is beyond those doors, better yet, at that booth over there."

She looked over to see Matt and his friends taking turns shooting all kinds of drinks, one by one. Caitlin was normally cautious when it came to new people, but with Barry, she felt safe. _Why is that? Is it the Vodka? Or was is her gut feeling telling her that she would be okay? That maybe this was an opportunity for a friend? One that shares her love of science and clearly is a caring person._

"You know what, Barry? I'd like that. Foreward. March!" She shot off her stool, raising one arm in the air and nearly fell over. Barry caught her in time before her head made friends with the ground.

He laughed, a laugh that that gave Caitlin the biggest butterflies. "Woah there, soldier," he said back to her, still laughing at the previous comment Caitlin made.

"You're pretty quick Barry. Hey, what's your last name?" She looked up at him, realizing the height difference. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

"It's Allen." he said, receiving a full on smile from from the beautiful woman he held in his arms.

"I like it."

"Well thank you, Caitlin…" he trailed off.

"Snow. Caitlin Snow," she provided him. "You know, snow like the ice crystals that precipitate from the atmosphere and undergo changes from the..." she said, but stopped herself, realizing that she was rambling. "Sorry, I geeked out on you for a second," she stated, realizing she just used his own line against him.

"You really are something, Caitlin Snow."

She felt a blush rise on her face, one that she wasn't familiar with. She cleared her throat, "You ready, Barry?" she asked.

"Ready when you are," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to steady her as she grabbed her purse and starting stumbling to the door. She thought to herself, _when one door closes, another opens_ , and this new door that opened, was one she was excited to walk through.


	2. Chapter 2

WYSTTAM: Chapter 2

 _ **Chapter 2: Talkin' out of our…**_

Caitlin woke up to the sound of her alarm screaming in her ear. _Noooo,_ she thought. Trying to place the events from the night before was going to be a struggle, but she couldn't help but feel different. _Better._ It was as if the weight she had been carrying was gone.

She rolled over and shut off the alarm clock, sitting up and then crashing right back down due to the immense pounding in her head. Groaning, she reached under to pillow to grab her phone. Great. 20% battery, 7 texts and 3 missed calls from her mom. Grabbing her charger off the floor, she plugged the phone in and sat up, ignoring her notifications because _not today._

She lifted the sheets off her, and noticed she was still wearing her clothes from the night before. Trying to place the events, she walked out her room and over to the kitchen. Glancing at the couch in passing. Remembering the past few days, and how THAT was her sanctuary, her spot to think, to sleep. She was headed for the refrigerator, but was taken aback when she saw a note on the countertop with a bottle of water set beside it. She picked up the note and brushed over it with her thumb. A smile growing on her tear stained face.

 **Whenever you're ready, I would love to get together and start studying for your board exam with you. I wrote my number on the bottom. Shoot me a text soon.**

 **-Barry**

 **P.S. I left you a bottle of water here, just in case.**

" _Well, this is it. Welcome to my very comfy and small crib," Caitlin said, scrunching her nose, cringing at her use of the word "crib". Her and Barry had just made it back to her apartment after what felt like a longer than usual and tiresome walk. Kicking her shoes off, Caitlin grabbed Barry's hand, bringing him over to her couch._

 _Barry looked around, taking in the small, but surprisingly comfortable_ _,_ _living space that Caitlin created for herself. A strong s_ _m_ _ell of vanill_ _a_ _and mint, tons of medical books lying around on the table in front of them, and a rocking chair that faced the window in the corner. Despite it being homey, he could tell that Caitlin hadn't done much with the place in weeks._

" _I'm sorry, I haven't had much time to pick up around here," Caitlin mumbled, a small frown forming on her face. "I normally have a weekly deep cleaning session on Sunday nights._ _But_ _with the way things have been going lately, that's the last thing on my mind."_

" _If you don't mind me asking...what exactly has been getting you down?" Barry questioned, curiosity growing in his words. He glanced over at Caitlin who was now looking down, picking at the worn sweater she was wearing._

 _Caitlin gave a weak smile to her new friend beside her. "Where do I start?" She let out a humorless laugh. "I told you about the whole, not passing my boards thing." She said. "Which I have to say, was the cherry on top of my terrible month."_

" _I'm sorry about that_ _,_ _Caitlin_ _,_ _" Barry_ _told her_ _with compassion in his words._

 _She gave him a nod, as if to say thank you, but not wanting to speak in that moment, she could feel the sadness started to brew in her stomach all over again. Caitlin brought her head down to her hands, feeling a warmth grow on her back. She jumped, looking to Barry who was rubbing her back._

" _I know we just met," Barry started, "-but I'm kind of the king of holding in emotions, and from experience, it's better to just let it all out_ _,_ _" he said sympathetically. "I promise I wont judge_ _-_ _scouts honor." he said, holding up his hand._

 _Caitlin let out a sigh, an uneasy smile appearing on her face. "My dad, he was-uh, he was my best friend. The best part of me. He was a doctor, and I guess that's why I wanted to become one_ _,_ _" she said, feeling the color drain from her face, a familiar coldness rising again. The words "do no harm" rang in her head._

 _Barry looked at her, as if his eyes were telling her to continue._

" _He was a kind man, everyone he came in contact with knew that he was a truly kind soul, and never questioned his intentions_ _,_ _" she said, the exhaustion in her voice filling the small space between them. She could feel herself getting too far into all this, and even wondered if she was sharing way too much. Caitlin stood up, looking in Barrys direction. "Do you want another drink? I could use one that's for sure." Her eyes appearing dull, lifeless._

" _Yeah, sure. I'll take whatever you're having…" Barry replied._

 _Barry watched as Caitlin walked over to her kitchen_ _where_ _she opened a cabinet. He_ _couldn't help but_ _notice that she only had a single bottle of wine on the shelf, and he wasn't sure if it was due to her not drinking or over drinking. Who was he to judge? Desperate times call_ _ed_ _for desperate measures. He noticed himself staring, and he wasn't the only one._

" _You okay?" he heard Caitlin say from her kitchen, peeking out from behind the dark brown cabinet._

" _Yeah, I was just thinking...I wanted to hear more about your dad. It seems like you guys were close," he muttered._ _"Were you close to your mom too?"_

" _I wouldn't say that,"_ _she_ _admitted_ _, disappoint_ _ment_ _flooding her words. Tension fill_ _ed_ _the room that could be cut with a knife. She walked back over holding two wines glasses in each hand and the bottle under her arm. Wine seemed to give her liquid courage and spilling all her secrets to a new person was going to be difficult. Barry seemed different. Genuine, and she was going to take that as a sign to let herself release bottled up emotions._

 _Walking over to the couch, she handed Barry his glass and he thanked her. With a smile, she took a seat on the once warm spot she sat in before and started to speak._

" _My mom and I had a, I guess you could say, complicated relationship? She didn't know how to be a positive_ _influence_ _in my life, and always looked at me as a negative," Caitlin whispered, taking a gulp from her glass, clutching it tight between her fingers. "I always wondered why her and my dad made it work. Or how. They were complete opposites. He always taught me that doing what makes me happy is always going to be the better option, while my mom on the other hand, taught me that you need to be a shark to make it out alive."_

 _She felt a calm overtake her body, then looked down and saw Barry's hand on hers, his eyes urging her to go on._

" _When my dad passed away, she didn't know how to react. I honestly didn't even realize how much she loved him until it was all too late to understand. But her way of thinking was to shut everyone out, including me. In a dark and twisted way, I thought that this would have brought us closer together. I figured that sharing this tragedy would make her cling to me. I haven't heard from her since we said our goodbyes at the Hospital. How messed up is that?" She felt a wave of emotions hit her and the tears began to flow. Bringing her hands up to her eyes, she let out a tsunami that had been brewing for two weeks straight._

 _Barry reached around her shoulders with his free hand and held her close, but not too close. He didn't want to scare her, but wanted her to know that how she was feeling wasn't wrong._

" _Caitlin, I'm so sorry. I know how you're feeling." He heard a sniffle escape from the small framed girl he was holding in his arms._

" _You do?" she questioned. Not moving from the spot she was currently in, legs curled up into her stomach and her head resting against Barry's chest._

" _My mom passed away when I was 11; that was the hardest thing I've ever been through," he uttered. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you things will get better anytime soon, because I would be lying. Losing my mom was like losing a part of me that I don't think I'll ever get back. This pain you're feeling, that numbness, it will hurt like hell some days." He looked down to Caitlin and she looked up at him, a distant glimmer of hope in her eyes._

" _Some days_ _you_ _will feel like you did before it all happened, and those days you'll almost forget what it felt like to be sad. When that happens, you take it and run with it, even if you feel the hopelessness creeping its way into your mind again. Everything you're feeling is clouding your better judgement and from what I can tell, your dad wouldn't have wanted you to get to this point," he voiced._

" _Thanks, Barry. Really," she replied, soaking up everything he said, thinking about how her dad would have told her 'Pick your head up, Caity!'_

" _I'm being totally honest with you. You can and will get through this. It isn't going to make or break you. I know we just met, but I will always be here to talk whenever you need, and if you'll let me, I want to help you through this. Together. You and me." he whispered._

 _He looked down and noticed the change in her breathing. She was asleep, but looked peaceful. The worried wrinkle she had between her brows and the frown on her lips were gone. The pain and regret_ _erased_ _, for the time being. He was now looking at the most beautiful girl, sleeping soundly in his arms._

 _He grabbed the half empty glass from her fragile hands and set it on the table in front of them, right next to his. Barry wasn't exactly the strongest, but in this moment, a super strength overtook him. He picked Caitlin up from the couch and walked to the room directly across from them. The door was open, assuming it was hers because she didn't mention having any roommates. He walked through, feeling the wall beside him and flicking on the nearest light switch. He noticed that he bed in front of him was neatly made, but looked like it had been slept in, or on top of is more like it._

 _Walking over to the bed, he laid Caitlin down, pulling the sheets back and tucking her in._ _And as he walked away, towards the exit,_ _he heard her rustle in the sheets. Looking back at her, he heard her mutter a "thank you,"_ _which instantly caused_ _butterflies to erupt in his stomach._

 _Finally walking out of her room, he wandered straight to the spot they had been sitting and grabbed the wine glasses to take them over to the empty sink, pouring what was left down the drain. He looked over at the refrigerator beside him and opened up one of the doors. Noticing a few bottles of water, he grab one and set it on the countertop nearest the living room._

' _Now where would she keep a pen and some paper?' he pondered. Looking around, he detected a small notepad with a marker attached to it on the counter directly in front of him. He smirked to himself, thinking of the most amazing women he was so lucky to have met, and he began to write..._


End file.
